


Ammissione vincente

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La cosa lo irritava abbastanza e, proprio per tale motivo, aveva fatto di tutto per evitare Bokuto nell'ultimo periodo: non rispondeva ai messaggi se non con monosillabi o risposte vaghe circa il quando incontrarsi per passare un po' di tempo assieme, che del resto era comunque risicato visto che entrambi avevano da fare con gli allenamenti.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Writober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Ammissione vincente

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_]()" di [Fanwriter.it]().  
>  **prompt:** vestito || **lista:** change
> 
> **Nota:** seguito di "[Intesa vincente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304631)", "[Mossa vincente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079339)" e "[Scommessa vincente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552664)".

Era iniziato con un'esclamazione da parte di quello che, nei tre mesi precedenti, era diventato il suo scopamico più o meno fisso. O almeno così Kuroo aveva creduto, visto che da come aveva esultato nell'annunciargli l'inizio di una nuova relazione, cominciava seriamente a pensare che fosse lui, il solo ad averlo pensato.  
Certo, avevano condiviso il letto meno di quanto Tetsurou avrebbe voluto, ma aveva creduto che, dopo l'ammissione dell'amico riguardo al sesso anale, le cose sarebbero andate da sé. Poco importava che facessero sesso solo quando Bokuto era un po' alticcio – d'altra parte Kuroo aveva sempre pensato che l'altro si infondesse una sorta di “spinta” per avvicinarlo a livello sessuale, cosa che prima o poi avrebbe abbandonato una volta abituatosi a quella situazione. Ma probabilmente si era illuso.  
La cosa lo irritava abbastanza e, proprio per tale motivo, aveva fatto di tutto per evitare Bokuto nell'ultimo periodo: non rispondeva ai messaggi se non con monosillabi o risposte vaghe circa il quando incontrarsi per passare un po' di tempo assieme, che del resto era comunque risicato visto che entrambi avevano da fare con gli allenamenti.  
Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, conosceva troppo bene Kotarou per non prevedere le sue mosse e, infatti, qualche settimana dopo se lo ritrovò davanti alla porta di casa con un sacchetto della spesa – probabilmente pieno di qualche schifezza e delle birre – e l'espressione contrita.  
Avrebbe sorriso dalla prevedibilità dell'amico, se non fosse stato estremamente irritato dal suo comportamento, così si limitò semplicemente a farlo entrare nell'appartamento. Era tardo pomeriggio, ma come sempre i suoi genitori erano al lavoro e lui era solo in casa.  
Bokuto avanzò incerto, sebbene conoscesse a memoria la casa e andò a posare quella “richiesta di pace” sul tavolo da pranzo, estraendone delle patatine al formaggio, degli arachidi salati e quattro birre. Kuroo, nel mentre, era rimasto sulla soglia della cucina, osservando l'altro con sguardo scettico: non aveva alcuna intenzione di apparire disponibile, né di far finta che andasse tutto bene.  
Aveva accettato le scemenze di Bokuto fin troppo a lungo, considerando che erano mesi che andavano più o meno saltuariamente a letto insieme, che l'altro avesse ammesso che apprezzava fare sesso con lui e tutto quelle menate. Non gli andava affatto che Kotarou non si rendesse conto della situazione; sarebbe stato sicuramente diverso se non avesse tenuto così tanto all'altro ragazzo, se non avesse avuto un'infatuazione fin troppo evidente per lui – e non solo dal punto di vista fisico. Era stato paziente, lo era sempre stato in virtù della loro amicizia e del fatto che l'asso della Fukurodani era decisamente _lento_ nel riconoscere certe cose, ma le sue stronzate dovevano finire.  
Se voleva andare a letto con le ragazze bene, lo avrebbe accettato, ma non mentre manteneva anche la loro relazione sessuale senza nome, dandogli in parte la prospettiva che, forse, avrebbe potuto nascere qualcosa di più, un giorno.  
Così rimase lì, in attesa, lo sguardo assottigliato e severo mentre Bokuto giocherellava con il sacchetto, dandogli ancora le spalle.  
«Senti...» la voce dell'altro era un po' incerta, mentre si voltava nella sua direzione con lo sguardo; Kuroo aveva sempre adorato quello sguardo un po' smarrito che, talvolta, l'altro assumeva quando non capiva qualcosa o ci rimuginava, lo rendeva più ingenuo di quanto – effettivamente – non fosse davvero. «Ti ho fatto qualcosa?»  
A Tetsurou venne da ridere, ma si limitò a un sorrisetto affilato, lo sguardo sottile che, se possibile, diventava ancora più stretto. «Perché lo pensi?»  
«Perché...» cominciò quello, la voce ancora incerta; continuava a esserci una certa distanza tra loro, sia per desiderio di Kuroo, ma probabilmente anche per Kotarou, che cercava a suo modo di comprendere qualcosa che, forse, non era stata fin troppo chiara dall'inizio. E forse, in parte, era colpa anche sua per non aver messo bene in chiaro le cose con lui.  
«Ho l'impressione che tu mi stia evitando.» la risata fu più crudele di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma durò un attimo, un semplice sbuffo, mentre si portava una mano alle labbra e tornava a fissarsi sull'altro. «Già. Mi sorprende che tu l'abbia capito.»  
«Co-» lo sguardo di Bokuto si allargò all'inverosimile, probabilmente toccato là, dove faceva più male e _lui lo sapeva_. Ma come poteva far finta di niente? Gli aveva fatto male la sua noncuranza.  
«Secondo te perché lo sto facendo?» non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, sapeva che lo avrebbe messo in difficoltà, che la cosa lo avrebbe fatto sentire in difetto, ma in quella circostanza non riusciva proprio a considerare i sentimenti di Bokuto. Non con la solita attenzione, non come aveva fatto sempre.  
«Io...»  
«Sono gay.» avrebbe potuto dirlo in altro modo? Ne dubitava, sicuramente avrebbe potuto scegliere il momento, tuttavia in quella circostanza dubitava di essere abbastanza lucido per prendere una simile decisione con raziocinio come era solito fare.  
Vide Bokuto immobilizzarsi e fare un salto all'indietro quasi, come se non se lo fosse aspettato minimamente e, in parte, riusciva a capirne il perché: non avevano mai parlato apertamente della cosa; certo, il sesso anale era una cosa, ma come aveva già affermato in precedenza, era pur sempre sesso e non sottintendeva necessariamente l'essere omosessuale. C'erano un sacco di ragazzi con la passione per il rimming e la penetrazione e non era necessario essere due uomini per quello, non con gli strumenti che si potevano trovare su internet e nei sexy shop di tutto il mondo.  
Il silenzio parve palpabile e Kuroo ebbe la tentazione di cacciare fuori il suo migliore amico per la sua completa incapacità di articolare una frase di senso compiuto senza che il suo fottutissimo cervello ce la facesse a elaborare le informazioni in un tempo inferiore ai cinque minuti più lunghi della sua vita.  
Si rifiutava di considerare il battito di cuore che aumentava e anche la sensazione di panico e il desiderio di fuga che cercava di renderlo agitato e completamente idiota, quasi come un tredicenne alla sua prima cotta. Come poteva sentirsi così impotente per una cosa tanto... prevedibile?  
«Non... me lo avevi mai detto.» la voce di Bokuto era più sicura di quanto non l'avesse sentita fino a poco prima, lo sguardo era andato verso di lui e lo guardava fisso, con quei suoi enormi occhi da gufo dalla tonalità marrone chiaro.  
«Non era molto importante.» eppure il suo tono sembrava quasi contraddirlo e quello, in parte, lo rese ancora più irritato perché era una bugia così palese che probabilmente persino Kotarou se ne sarebbe accorto.  
E in effetti l'altro parve riscuotersi e accennare un passo, cosa che fece di contro irrigidire Kuroo istintivamente. «Io credo che lo sia, invece.» aggiunse quello, mentre avanzava di un altro passo; avrebbe voluto arretrare, ma non lo fece più per amor proprio che per altro.  
«Che ne sai di-»  
«Ci ho pensato.»  
«A cosa?» non c'era davvero bisogno di chiederglielo, ma Tetsurou sentì l'istinto di farlo comunque, desideroso di qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo esprimere a parole, non in quel momento.  
«A... al sesso.» Kuroo sbuffò una risata molto meno crudele di quanto avesse fatto prima, qualcosa che assomigliava molto di più alla sua ironia che non a se stesso che cercava di proteggersi.  
«Beh, sarebbe stato strano non lo avessi fatto.» lo rimbeccò senza cattiveria.  
Bokuto lo guardò sorpreso, prima di avvampare leggermente sul viso e distogliere lo sguardo da lui. «Sono serio! Ci ho pensato! Ho pensato a... a perché mi piaccia farlo con te. Non è strano? Credevo che lo fosse, ma...» Tetsurou sorrise appena, intenerito in parte dal fatto che Kotarou si fosse _davvero_ sforzato di comprendere. «Non è strano, solo una preferenza. C'è anche a chi non piace il sesso orale, sai? Non dipende da nient'altro che questo.» gli rese noto e Bokuto fece una smorfia contrariata, che lo fece ridere divertito, mentre sentiva il peso alleggerirsi nel ritornare a un'atmosfera più leggera. «Ti si legge tutto in faccia, scemo!»  
«Ehi! Il sesso orale è importante!» gli disse in modo piccato, fulminandolo in uno sbuffo leggero. Kuroo non rispose, mentre si raddrizzava e tornava serio, guardando nuovamente Bokuto. «La tua ragazza apprezzerà senz'altro.»  
L'altro parve visibilmente a disagio, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo e lui seppe quasi con assoluta certezza cosa stava per dire. «Ecco... riguardo a quello... ho mentito. Non ce l'ho una ragazza era... avevo bisogno di-»  
Il pugno in testa sorprese primo fra tutti Kuroo che lo lanciò azzerando la loro distanza in pochi passi frettolosi, ma non lo fece con cattiveria, sebbene Bokuto si lamentò portandosi una mano al punto offeso. «Ehi!»  
«Quanto sei idiota!»  
«Ma io-» il bacio arrivò ancora prima che entrambi ne fossero pienamente consapevoli e, in parte, Tetsurou ne fu contento. Stava rimandando l'inevitabile, ma sentiva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto scoprirsi per davvero, ma non in quel momento. In quel momento preferiva abbandonarsi al sollievo di essere lì con quell'imbecille stratosferico.


End file.
